The purpose of the research is to test, using a particular training procedure, whether parents can be induced to work with their very young children so that they develop significantly greater behavioral competence, particularly conceptual and language development, than controls of families not so trained. Children in the experimental and control groups will be tested at yearly intervals from the time the parents' training is completed. The subject population of parents will be drawn from prenatal care clients of the Maternal and Infant Care Center of the Metropolitan Dade Department of Public Health. The instruction will consist of two major components: an operant conditioning sequence, using birds with which each person learns the fundamentals of training those who cannot talk. This sequence is paired step-by-step with analogous infant and child situations. The second major component is instruction in how to provide the kinds of experiences which have been reported in the literature as propedeutic to behavioral competence, particularly to conceptual and language development. Emphasis will be upon timely exposure of the child by the parents to appropriate experiences of many kinds. Training materials will be provided in "What to do", "How to do", and "When to do" format.